Mr Clean Mr Clean
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Blaine loves the little things he learns about Kurt each day. But something about Kurt today is just off...in a totally hot kind of way.
1. Mr Clean Mr Clean

Blaine finally understood all the sappy love songs he'd been forced to sing over the course of fifteen years. Such songs always seemed like a fantasy to him, like he'd never really believed a love could go so deep. Sure, he was a self-proclaimed romantic but he'd never actually been good at coming to terms with his feelings, even the big ones. But what Blaine was feeling now was obvious and absolutely breathe taking. He loved everything about Kurt. Not in a creepy-stalker-new-boyfriend kind of way. It was just everything Kurt did was so goddamn endearing. From the gentle sway of his hips as he strode through the sumptuous halls of Dalton Academy to the sweet vanilla scent of Kurt's moisturizer that invaded Blaine's nostrils every time he kissed him on the cheek. He loved the way Kurt laughed, high and bright, and how his eyes ignited when they got into a playful debate. He could write songs and sonnets to beat the Bard himself on the many shades of Kurt Hummel's beautiful eyes. He loved entwining his fingers with Kurt's across their usual table when they stopped for coffee at the Lima Bean. He especially loved the faint blush that crept up the back of Kurt's neck every time he did it.

Mostly though he loved the newness of it all, of finally being able to call Kurt his own. Some might call it the honeymoon stage, but Blaine was sure this feeling could last a lifetime. Everyday there was something new to discover about the object of his affection and he relished in the excitement of it.

For example, one night they were sitting in his dorm room doing homework on Blaine's bed.

_Blaine was only half-heartedly working on his Calculus homework, choosing instead to sneak a peek at Kurt, who was hard at work on his French worksheet. Kurt was lying stretched out on his stomach, legs twisted up in the air behind him with one pale elbow propping up his head. The other hand was furiously flying across the paper when he suddenly stopped and covered his mouth to block a yawn. The resounding little squeak that followed the stifling of the yawn made Blaine's heart flutter and he couldn't help but shoot a smile in Kurt's direction. Kurt glanced at him with one elegantly raised eyebrow._

_"Can I help you, sir?" He quipped, swinging his legs playfully as he tucked his pen into his notebook. Blaine just shook his head and laughed._

_"You are perfectly adorable, you know that right?" Kurt smiled and wrapped his long fingers around Blaine's tie, yanking him down for a kiss that made his mind explode in rainbows and pretty ponies. Hey, he was gay; therefore he could make metaphors about rainbows and pretty ponies. He was pretty sure it was written in the by-laws some where or at least mentioned on Queer Eye before._

Then there was that little incident in the hallway the other day.

_Kurt was rushing down the hall, bag swinging wildly as he took long strides, head darting from side to side in a panic. Blaine was quickly at his side for fear that something was horribly wrong. Kurt looked like he'd just seen the ghost of Marilyn Monroe in sweat pants and a v-neck._

_"Babe-hey, Kurt, slow down. What's the matter?" He said grasping at his arm. Kurt's cheeks were flushed and his eyes dark with fear. He stumbled a bit as Blaine pulled them both into a brisk walk._

_"I-I-I can t, Blaine." He whined, averting his gaze. Blaine felt his stomach drop in dread as he came to an abrupt stop, nearly yanking the younger boy's arm out of its socket. Kurt yelped at the sudden shock of pain as Blaine turned to face him._

_"Kurt-" He gasped, steadying the thin brunette's shoulders with his hands and looking him over once to check for mortal wounds and bullet holes. When he was sure his boyfriend was physically fine, he asked. "What s wrong?" Kurt whimpered and shook himself out of Blaine's grip and pointed one shaking finger at his white-skinny-jean clad thigh. Blaine was more confused then ever._

_"Jeff got red pen on my jeans in Music Theory! If I don't get some bleach on these in the next five minutes, they'll be done for!" He screeched, taking off down the corridor at a dead run. Blaine just grinned and happily watched the sight of Kurt's pert ass quickly slip out of view._

But of all the surprising new endearments Blaine has discovered, today was different. They'd been dating for a little over six weeks, steadily falling into the daily routine. It started with a quick kiss in the morning at the top of the stairs, three classes of missing each other, a lunch period of staring longingly into each others eyes while Wes and David tried to stomach their food without gagging, three more classes of missing each other and then Warbler practice. Warbler practice was great. The guys all supported their relationship and it meant they got to sing together constantly. Well except for the day they played the very, very innocent game of see who can send the best dirty texts in practice and not get caught. Blaine wasn't sure who had been redder, Kurt for winning or Wes for being the one to read the prize winning text out of his outbox in the middle of rehearsal. But all that amounted to was Wes collecting their phones at the beginning of every rehearsal. After an afternoon of singing and locking pinkies (Hand holding was a bit to risque after the sexting incident), they head back to Blaine's dorm for homework and cuddling. Lots of cuddling. And kissing. God, he could kiss Kurt all day. He can practically feel his soft lips against his right now, his hand raking through his curls and then shifting up and away from his mouth to bite down gently on his ear like he loves so much...

"Mr. Anderson, care to re-join the living?" Blaine snapped his head up with frightening speed as Mr. Sanders folds his arms in front of him and smirks down. He must have been out of it for too long, judging from the snickers around the room and the concerned look Wes is sporting. "Would you care to share with us your infinite wisdom on number forty three?" With a groan, Blaine stands up and heads to the white board, scooping his Calculus book into his arms and praying there was actual work on his paper this time and not just embarrassing doodles of his and Kurt's initials...again. It wasn't that today's discoveries were stunningly different, just that they were of a more scandalous nature. He considered this as he hastily scrawls out his work on the board, receives a simple nod from Mr. Sanders and reclaims his seat near the back of the room.

Blaine was a gentleman, sure, but there were some things he just couldn't help. And it was getting harder and harder to hide such things with Kurt being so adorable and hot all the time. It all began as Blaine was waiting at the top of the grand, oak staircase for his morning kiss. He tapped one foot imploringly and glanced at his phone. It wasn't like Kurt to be late and he only had four minutes to get to first period. With a sigh, he turned to leave just as he heard the familiar squeak of Louis Vuitton boots skid across the wooden floors.

"Ohmygod, Blaine! I'm so sorry!" Kurt blurted as he spun him around and crashed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine practically moaned into the sudden burst of affection and then it was gone and Kurt was looking at him uneasily. He felt his stomach turn as he looked down at the disheveled mess that was his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who was always so put together and neat, had his shirt untucked and half unbuttoned, his blazer askew, his tie hanging limply and his hair had more than a few fly aways. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting with effort after what Blaine suspected was a good run across campus because his alarm didn't go off. Kurt was spouting off some story about his phone battery dying or something but all Blaine could think about was how hot Kurt looked this way. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, speaking with his hands and then he saw him lick his lips and oh, wow, that's a new level of hotness. He caught the very last bit of Kurt's soliloquy and that was all it took.

"But I knew I had to make it for our morning kiss, even if it meant looking like this. You must think I'm a mess..." He frowned and crossed his arms. Blaine's brain short circuits for a second. Kurt Hummel, the biggest fashionista to ever walk the planet, turns up looking like a five year old who dressed himself in the dark because he didn' t want to miss a chance to kiss him? Oh he'd get more than that for his trouble. Blaine quickly pulls Kurt by the hand to the nearest door with a lock, which happens to be an old electrical room. Kinky, Blaine s subconscious bemoans as he pulls Kurt in and practically shoves him against the wall. Blaine starts by laying quick, open mouth kisses across his throat, feeling the vibrations of the breathy, little whimper Kurt lets out in response.

"I think you're the hottest damn mess I've ever seen." He growls against the skin of Kurt's neck as he licks a stripe from his collar bone to his ear. Kurt's hands weave their way under Blaine's blazer, fingernails raking across the material as he dips down for a kiss. The kiss is needy, full of frantic energy and darting tongues. And it's just then the clanging bell signaling the start of first period sounds, making the two boys jump apart in fright. Blaine and Kurt take a moment then to examine each other, both with wide, dilated eyes and red lips.

"Totally worth a tardy slip." Blaine whispers as he places a short, sweet kiss onto Kurt's lips. Blaine helps Kurt fix his shirt and blazer and they both manage to pat Kurt's hair down a bit. Kurt leaves the closet first with a grin that says he's glad he put Blaine before his fashion needs. Blaine leaves a minute later and slips into class without more than a raised eyebrow of mock interest from the teacher.

There was another incident at lunch that day that also drove Blaine to the initiation of action. They were giggling over the last batch of horrendous insults they'd overheard from Mr. Klinck's class. Blaine was wolfing down his food with particular gusto. He was about to down his chocolate milk when Kurt's interest was suddenly piqued.

"God, I haven't had chocolate milk since I was a kid." He smiled. Blaine snickered.

"Well, the way you dressed yourself this morning, precious, defiantly allows for another walk down memory lane." Kurt shoved him playfully as he popped open the carton of milk and took a few swallows. Blaine took the momentary silence to steal Wes's Psychology outline right out from under his steady hands and examine the points he had included in his. When he looks up, he sees Kurt has put the carton down and has pulled out his cell phone, probably to text Mercedes to see how her morning has gone. But he has the tell-tale sign of a chocolate milk moustache gracing his upper lips and Blaine just has to have a taste. Without thinking about the fact that they are in a crowded, noisy lunch room and not an abandoned staircase or practice room, Blaine settles a hand under Kurt's chin and pulls him into a kiss. It isn't very long, but long enough for Blaine to lick away all the chocolate off of Kurt s face. Kurt's face as he pulls away makes it ten times more enjoyable.

"Blaine!" He hisses, even though nothing has changed in the atmosphere of the lunch room and no one has said anything. "I came to Dalton for the zero-tolerance bullying policy, not to start a zero-tolerance PDA policy with you!" He huffs and throws his nose in the air, but the pink blush gracing the tips of his ears denote otherwise. Blaine grins back and shoves a potato chip in his mouth.

"Change of plans then?"

Three hours later, Blaine can still taste the delightful mix of Kurt and chocolate milk on his lips as he escapes Mr. Sanders and the rest of his class at the first hint of the final bell. He is racing down the stairs to the Warbler's practice room, hoping Kurt has also gotten there early. Sadly, Kurt is no where to be found and so Blaine sits next to Jeff and Nick and waits for the council to turn up and start the meeting. At least now he can process the day's events without Kurt to distract him. What is it about today that seems so different? It's not like they haven't made out in closets or shown a little affection in public before (believe him, just ask the Warbler Council, they've got a few choice stories, pre and post relationship). It suddenly dawns on him what is so different about today as Kurt shows up, nearly late to practice, his boots and hem of his uniform pants practically dripping wet. Jeff and Nick snicker as Kurt throws himself down on the couch next to Blaine.

"Today is just not my day, love. It's raining and I had to walk all the way around the math building because the outside doors were locked. Now I'm freezing!" Kurt sighs as his head comes to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine instinctively draws an arm across his lower back and holds him close. Now to make another bold move. Blaine unwraps himself from Kurt, despite his adorable pout at the loss of greater body heat, and makes his way over to where Wes has appeared from behind the backdrop of bustling Warbler's making there way in the room. Blaine taps him on the shoulder and smiles as the older boy frowns at him.

"Ahh, my dear Blaine. Glad to be out from under Mr. Sanders's watchful eye whilst daydreaming about your beloved? It was really all I could do to keep from laughing when you started murmuring about how soft his lips are." Wes smiled wistfully as Blaine attempted to create a viable excuse but there really was none.

"Yeah about that. Kurt just got himself soaked outside and I don't really want him sitting around in wet cloths for an hour and a half. I'm worried about him catching pneumonia." Blaine knows it is a full proof lie and Wes will buy it because he's such a mother hen. Wes smiles in what seems like easy compliance. Blaine smiles back and then Wes actually whacks him on the nose with the sheet music he's rolled up in his right hand.

"Oh come off it Blaine, I'm not thick. I can see you've been wanting to jump his bones all day." Blaine chokes back a yelp of surprise and Wes takes the opportunity to encircle an arm around the lead soloist's shoulders. "But you are one of my closest friends and I'd rather not take the risk of losing my sanity to the veritable stew of sexual tension you two have created. By all means, escort Warbler Kurt back to his dorm. I'll have David put it down in the minutes as a visit to the nurse." Wes has led him over to a corner of the bookshelf, away from the noise of the gathering choir.

"But you owe me." He states in a low voice. Blaine saw that one coming.

"Name it and it's done." Wes looks thoughtful for a moment, which makes Blaine just the barest bit uneasy.

"You have to do my next three Psychology outlines and polish my gavel for a month." Blaine scoffs at the request.

"Too easy, consider it done. Now if you'll excuse me, kind sir." With a flourish he practically pounces on Kurt, chiding him for staying in those wet cloths for so long and trying to get pneumonia. Kurt is bewildered as he is pulled out of the room and up to his dorm room, Blaine scolding him all the while. When they get there, Blaine lightly shoves him into the room.

"What the hell, Blaine? What about practice?" Kurt grumbles and glares at him. Blaine practically sees stars from the lust that s clouding his vision just from that look, even if it is full of mock contempt.

"Kurt, today the way you kept getting messy, I guess. It kinda turned me on a lot.' Blaine blurts it out before he can stop himself and prepares himself for a temper tantrum. But Kurt just tilts his head at him.

"...go on." Blaine stammers. Wasn't that all there is to it? Kurt was ridiculously hot, it did things to Blaine, Blaine got them out of rehearsal to "practice" on their own. Isn't this the part where he gets to at least make out and lightly grope his boyfriend for all his trouble?

"I dunno it's just exhilarating to see you get a little dirty. It's just so different from what you normally are...unless you're going for dirty; in that case we may have to have talk." Kurt giggles a bit at this. That's good, but giggles rarely lead to frottage.

"Anything else?"Kurt practically purrs this as he closes the space between them. Blaine breaths deeply and he can smell vanilla and rain and a scent that's entirely unique to Kurt. To his beautiful, incredible, hot, semi-messy Kurt who is standing there with a twinkle in his eye, rain soaked pants that have to come off soon, just begging him to say what they both know is on the tip of his tongue.

"I love it that you can forget yourself sometimes, when you're comfortable enough to get a little messed up around me." He admits, cupping his cheek affectionately. It's Kurt's turn now and he curls a hand over Blaine's.

"Wanna make me mess up just a bit more?"


	2. Hot Mess

Kurt had no qualms about the way his sex life was going, thank you very much. Blaine never pushed him to do anything he didn]t want, which he was grateful for. But after six weeks of being treated like a precious flower, he was increasingly getting annoyed by the coddling. Sure, he'd been scared at first. But he also decided that it was normal to feel afraid and definitely not normal to deny himself the pleasures he could explore with his hot new boyfriend. Besides, Kurt figured it was time for something more than chaste kisses on staircases and dirty texts during Warbler rehearsals. Which is what brought him here, practically nose to nose with Blaine, growling out his request.

"Wanna make me mess up just a bit more?" He could see Blaine swallow hard and slowly nod his head. Kurt couldn't help but grin back and place two firm hands on Blaine's hips. There was no way they would get anything done with Blaine practically paralyzed in shock and so it was Kurt's turn to take the lead. He dipped his head down and caught the shorter boy's lips with a small growl, forcing his tongue to invade the confines of his boyfriend's mouth. He could feel Blaine practically melt into the embrace, body slumping into Kurt's strong hold on his hips. With surprising force, Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips and began placing sloppy kisses down his neck. He found a nice spot at the top of his neck and began sucking on the spot, swirling his tongue over the skin there. Blaine let out a low groan and seemed to wake up from his semi-frozen state.

"Kurt. I want you so bad right now." He gasped as Kurt stopped sucking and gently bit down on the sensitized spot. Kurt hummed against the skin feeling his heart quicken. Blaine wanted him. And not to help him pick out an outfit for their trip to the mall or help him with a solo. He wanted him in a please-do-unspeakable-things-to-my-body kind of way. Kurt could feel the lust (that's what that hungry, possessive feeling he kept getting after staring at Blaine's ass too long was, right?) flood his mind as he placed a kiss to Blaine s ear. His voice was low and positively dark.

"Then why don't you take me, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine shivered at the use of his surname but didn't have to be asked twice. He placed his hands over Kurt's and pulled them off his hips. Kurt pouted slightly and Blaine laughed in a gorgeous octave Kurt had yet to classify.

"Shall we move this to the bed then?" He whispered tantalizingly close to Kurt's ear as he ran rough fingers over Kurt's cheek, planting sweet kisses along his jaw. It was Kurt's turn to be frozen in spot and before waiting for an answer, Blaine scooped Kurt up in his arms and carried him bridal style to the bed. Kurt felt faint as he gently set him on the bed and attempted to look coy as Blaine clambered on top of him. He imagined it probably made him look more like hunted animal than anything, but by the way Blaine's eyes were darkening as he straddled him he guessed it was working.

"Hmm, where too begin..." Blaine pondered, tapping his chin while rolling his hips down onto Kurt's. Kurt couldn't help but let out a fluttery moan as the contact sent a jolt of energy straight through his cock. Blaine hummed in thought, resting a hand over Kurt's rather obvious erection and staring off into space. Kurt groaned at the light pressure and brought his hips up to meet it. But Blaine wasn't through teasing. He kept his gaze averted and barley brushed his finger tips over Kurt's crotch, tracing the outline of his cock. He was getting positively high off the frustration he was causing Kurt, loving the feeling of power he had over him. Sweetly, he bent down and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Should I go ahead and take these pants off, baby?" Kurt nodded vigorously as Blaine leapt down, practically ripping his uniform pants off in his haste. In one swift motion, he pulled down Kurt's pants and carefully folded them over the bed. The blazer, tie and shirt followed shortly after and Blaine finally had what he'd been wanting for weeks now: Kurt, so beautiful and so very almost-naked, lying in his bed. Kurt's eyes were closed and he was panting slightly. Blaine enjoyed how Kurt's skintight red briefs left nothing up to the imagination and the contrast they gave when paired against his pale skin. Blaine felt himself giggle at how perfectly the red matched the piping on his blazer.

"Are we matching our panties to our uniform, sweetness?" Kurt grumbled something about never knowing who might see them but was quiet as Blaine ran a finger under the waistband of his underwear. Blaine spent some time playful teasing his boyfriend, snapping the elastic back against his hips and lightly brushing the tip of Kurt's cock as if by accident. Kurt closed his eyes again and was making these incredible breathy noises that Blaine had to keep hearing. He only wished his cell phone wasn't back in his dorm so he could record those delightfully obscene noises he was forcing Kurt to make. Suddenly, he felt Kurt's hands wrap around his own and push both sets beneath the fabric. Blaine stared up at Kurt, who was practically boring holes into his soul with the intensity of his stare.

"Either touch my dick or I'm sending you back to your dorm room and finishing myself." He threatened with a growl. Blaine quickly pulled down Kurt's boxers and flung them to the floor. He steadied one hand on Kurt's hip and brought the other up to his mouth, lapping at it wetly.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to take care of you." Blaine purred, wrapping a wet hand around Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned as Blaine gripped him tightly and began to stroke up the length steadily, all the while murmuring dirty things.

"The way you kissed me this morning, with all that longing and need. God, you were so beautiful. I love that I can reduce you to such a hot mess. Truth be told, I'd like to do filthy things to you" He trailed off, licking his lips and eyeing Kurt hungrily. Kurt, who was riding a high not only off of the hand that was jerking him off, but on the words, gasped out at the last part.

"Like-like whaat?" He panted. Blaine shot him a grin, a completely charming grin and bent down over his cock.

"I dunno, something like this." He said placing his mouth over the tip of Kurt's penis. Kurt shuddered as Blaine licked long strokes against the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. Next, Blaine tried some kisses at the base while rubbing a wet finger gently into Kurt's slit. Kurt gasped at the contact and involuntarily bucked his hips against Blaine s hand. Blaine laughed nervously and pulled up.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I guess we can say you like having me do filthy things to you." Blaine chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's thighs.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking with the effort of speaking whilst Blaine's hands and mouth were dangerously close to his cock. Blaine looked thoughtful for a second and then asked, "Do you trust me?" Kurt knew the answer automatically but hesitated, to which Blaine added in, "I promise it will feel good, angel." Kurt acquiesced, nodding. Blaine told him to turn over and placed a pillow under his hips, lifting his ass up off the bed. Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he waited for something to happen.

"Now this might feel a little funny at first, but I think you'll like it after a bit." Kurt swallowed thickly. That sentence was not exactly comforting when you have your ass propped up on display and a fully extended erection pressed into your stomach. Next Kurt heard a wet popping sound and felt Blaine's damp finger press against his hole. He shivered as he traced the tight muscle slowly and gently. Kurt let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Blaine finally pushed his finger inside of him. Kurt had never felt so full in his entire life and wriggled as Blaine pushed in deeper. Smoothly he pulled out and pushed back in, this time with more force. Soon he had a rhythm going and Kurt was making more embarrassingly loud noises at a faster rate. Blaine's voice was low and dark as he spoke now.

"I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so beautiful with my finger deep inside you and those sounds you keep making...god you have no idea how much those turn me on. All I could think about today was doing this to you..." His voice breaks off in the end with a painful sounding crack. He asks if they can try two fingers to which Kurt replies, "Fuck yes." He can feel the second finger slip in with a mild sense of discomfort but then it's gone and there's just pure bliss. He's teetering close to the edge, which Blaine senses.

"Baby, I'm going to turn you over. I want to see your face when you come for me." Kurt moaned in response and let Blaine turn him over. The sense of urgency enveloped them both as Blaine crashed their lips together. A strong hand wound its way around Kurt's cock and began stroking him quickly. The tension coiled hot and deep in his stomach as the heat of Blaine's mouth stole the very breath from his lungs as he smashed their lips together.

"Blaine! I'msoclose." He murmured against the older boy's mouth. Blaine just moaned an approval and stroked even faster. He was whispering things like gorgeous and hot and amazing as Kurt came long and hard all over his stomach. Blaine gave him a minute to come down from his high before piping in.

"I take back what I said this morning. That was the hottest damn mess I've ever seen."


End file.
